thesimsglitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
VIP Room Glitch
VIP Room glitch is a glitch in The Urbz: Sims in the City that can allow players' Urbz to enter a VIP Room even if the Urb is not legally allowed to enter (a low Rep or incorrect Clothes). This trick involves having 2 player Urbz in the same district. Info about this glitch This glitch can allow Urbz to enter the VIP room despite not being allowed to enter. This can allow an Urb to be in a VIP room with an illegal Rep/clothes combination such as a Neon East Urb being in The Foundry's VIP Room without having access to The Foundry while dressed as Kicktail Park. Usually if the Urb tries to enter the VIP Room, the message "Who do you think you are? You need more REP to get through this door." will appear. The player manages to trick the game into thinking that the Urb is an NPC (Who player Urbz behave as in The Urbz: Sims in the City when they are not being played, similar to NPC Urbz) and therefore, the game does not check whatever the Urb is allowed to be in the VIP Room. If the uninvited Urb exits the VIP Room while playing as that Urb, The Urbz: Sims in the City will block the player from coming back in if he/she tries to go back in as the game considers the Urb as a player Urb. If this glitch is performed, the game will not count that the player got past the Bouncer. This glitch can be used to get Power Socials during midnight parties, socialize with Urbz in the VIP Room or to use the objects in the VIP Room early. Explanation The Urbz: Sims in the City treats the Urbz as 2 types, one for player Urbz and one for NPCs (such as Bella Ciao and Scary Mary). As the uninvited Urb goes to the VIP Room when it is not played as, the game believes that it is an NPC Urb (Similar to Urbz such as Scary Mary) rather than a Player Urb and does not check if the Urb is invited. However, the game does not count the Urb entering the VIP Room as the message "Welcome to VIP Room name" does not appear. This means that the goal of getting past the Bouncer is not checked and that the player will not get ringtones. If the Urb exits and re-enters the VIP Room, they will not be allowed back in. Video How to do this glitch Single player * You need 2 Urbz in the same district. First, tell your Urb to go to the VIP Room, pause and save the game when the Urb is about to get in the VIP Room. Second, quit The Urbz: Sims in the City by selecting Quit and then load the same game but as a different Urb. Third, after the game loads, the uninvited Urb will be in a VIP Room. Forth, save and quit the game and then load the uninvited Urb, the Urb is in the VIP Room. 2 player Load any Urb in The Urbz: Sims in the City, if the 2nd player is not in the same district, they will come to the district. The game must be saved and then quit, the player switches to 1 player and does the same thing as listed in Single player section. Notes about the glitch *If an Urb leaves the VIP Room after entering the VIP Room, the game will not let them enter while playing as that Urb. *You can still get Power Socials but this will not unlock the XAM Ringtone (The game will not count that you got past the bouncer). Category:Glitches Category:The Sims glitches